Blank Spots
by TheT-Star
Summary: The Hamato clan is dealing with a lot of stress lately. Raphael and Donatello are fighting more then usual. What is the cause of this? We don't know, nor does Donnie... cover made by Double MB


**(A/N:)** **Hi dear reader!** **I am TheT-Star! This is my first story. Yay! English is not my first language (that's Dutch :P) so there are probably some grammar mistakes. My apologies for that! I would love to get some reviews, especially because this is my first story. Have fun reading it, I won't bother you with my author notes anymore. (well, for now *grins devillish*) Rated T for safety, includes fighting scenes and swearing (Raph of course)**

**Thank you Double MB for the amazing cover!**

**- The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles aren't mine, they are Nick's. -**

* * *

The noise was killing Leo. Should he be able to meditate through this racket? He tried to concentrate, but Mikey barged into the room with an angry Raph after him. "I'm gonna kick your ass when I get you Mikey! Make this easier for both of us, and LEMME STRANGLE YOU RIGHT NOW!" Raph's shell had a mustache painted on it, and beneath it the text: 'Butt mustache #1'. It was Mikeys handwriting, which was obvious to Leo. They were running in circles through the dojo, and Leo couldn't take it anymore.

At that moment, Donnie came walking in with a vile with transparent goo in it. He looked tired; He had bags forming under his eyes. That worried Leo, but he would talk to Donnie about that later. Right now he seemed too happy for a lecture. "Guys, check this out! I found some dimethyl carbonate in Doxman's old hideout! This could be a very important component to the cure I try to make for Mr. O'Neil and Tim! Isn't that great?!" Raph and Mikey continued to run, but now Mikey was begging Raph for mercy. "Okay okay! I'm sorry! But you seemed so innocent when you dozed off… I thought you wouldn't mind if I made Spike laugh!"

"Yame!" the boys jumped in the air by the harsh voice of their sensei. Quickly they kneeled for him. Splinter entered the dojo. "What is this all ab-" He saw the paint on Raph's shell and suppressed a grin.

"Michelangelo, can you explain to me why there is paint on your brother's shell?" Mikey stood up, still looking to the ground. Donnie looked kinda annoyed. Raph whispered: "Aww, that sucks doesn't it? Entering the dojo on the wrong time, bad choice bro. Bad choice." That made Donnie even more annoyed. "Shut your mouth Raph."

**"Chinmoku!**_ (Silence!)_ Donatello, watch your language!" Raph grinned. "But sensei.." He tried, but Donnie shut his mouth because he knew he wouldn't win that battle.

Splinter continued: "Michelangelo, is it true that you did that?" Mikey looked up at his master. "Yes master. But I have a good reason, really!" He told him. "And what is that reason, if I may ask?" Splinter stroked his beard. It didn't look like Mikey was going to convince Splinter he was innocent. Still, he could try it. "Uhhh… I uhhh…. hmpff, it was worth a shot."

Leo looked at Mikey. This time he wouldn't get away with it. Sweet, sweet justice. "You will help your brother get off the paint, now. And no skateboarding for a week."

Now the three oldest brothers looked at each other. Mikey not skateboarding? That would mean one week long no Mikey, but Dr. Prankenstein instead. "You may go now. Training is in one hour. Don't be late. That means you too, _Donatello_." Sensei raised his voice at his name. Donnie jumped up a little; it looked like he dozed off. "Hai sensei."

* * *

The brothers walked out of the dojo. Raph was followed by a mocking Mikey, and Leo went to the living room. Donnie went back to his lab, but before he could reach it, Leo stepped in front of him.

"What is it Leo? I want to continue my project. I found dimethyl carbonate which can react with the retro-mutagen. This will probably cause an exothermic reaction which…" He was cut off by Leo. "Donnie, I need to talk to you. You seem pretty tired. Did you get any sleep this week?" Donnie watched the mixture in his hand. "Well, yeah, of course… Just some… quick eyeresting moments..." Leo already thought so. Donnie wouldn't admit it, but he WAS tired. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Leo put his hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Maybe you should skip training. Get some rest. Sensei will understand." He grabbed the substance and laid it on the kitchen table. The taller turtle nodded. "You're right. I will rest, AFTER I found a cure. Not sooner. Sorry Leo, but you can't convince me otherwise." He grabbed the vile and entered his lab, and closed the door with Leo in front of it.

Leo was shocked. Donnie never disobeyed his orders. He expected it from Raph, and sometimes from Mikey, but definitely not from Donnie.

* * *

In the bathroom Mikey was scrubbing Raph's shell. He hated doing so, but he had no choice. Maybe sensei would shorten his punishment when he would be VERY nice to Raph. So nice, that it would irritate him. YEAH! That would be awesome! Doing nothing wrong, and still irritate Raph…It may even work with Donnie too. He must keep that in mind.

"_OHHHH MIKEEEY_, you missed a spot. And when you're done, can you also give Spike a bath? And the punching dummy seems a bit torn, can you make it? And maybe make some breakfast too? I want fresh orange juice, toast, and eggs with bacon. And…"

"Of course bro! I would love to do that for you! Anything you want!" With a big smile on his face, he started to scrub Raph's shell with much force. "Ow ow OW! Not so hard you idiot!" Immediately, Mikey stopped. "I am so sorry Raph! I'll be very careful next time! Can you forgive me?" Raph frowned. This didn't seem like the Mikey he knew. Mikey was planning something, and Raph didn't like it.

They were done, and entered the living room. Leo was reading a comic book and Donnie was nowhere to be seen. "Where's buckethead? Training is about to start and sensei won't be easy on him when he is late again." Leo looked up. "He's in his lab. I told him to rest, but he wouldn't listen. So it is not my responsibility anymore."

* * *

Training began. Donnie came just in time. They sat down and all watched at Donnie. He was looking a bit pale. Well, as pale as a turtle can be.

Splinter entered and they bowed. "Is everyone ready for training? Good. We start with a simple kata. Shubi ichi number 2!"

Training was a torture to Donnie. He was so tired, but he was so close to finding a cure! When he did, he would see April again. With that in mind, he couldn't just stop and mess up the whole formula! That would be terrible, forget what he had put in the anti-mutagen cure.

After training sensei ordered him to go to sleep. Mikey complained about the fact that Donnie could stay in bed but quickly found a distraction: Raph. Poking his older brother would only end up with him in a headlock, so it was time to try his new tactic. Was it a tactic? Or a solution? Whatever, it didn't matter.

"Oh Raph, your bandanna looks sooo nice today! Did you wash it? No? Is it a new one? I guess that must be it!" Mikey was getting on his nerves now. "No Mikey, I didn't do ANYTHING with it. Now get out."

Mikey turned his head and silently laughed. It worked! He looked at Raph again. "Of course Raphie! Raphman! The Raphster! Anything you want!"

Raph growled. Mikey hopped out of the room with a big smile on his face. Jackpot!

* * *

Donnie sat at his desk surrounded by various tubes with different kinds of liquid in it. Leo could be so irritating! Sure, he is the oldest and the leader, but that doesn't mean that he always have to do what HE says. And don't start about Mikey! Yesterday he threw salt in his coffee. When Donnie drank it, he had to spit it out. Then Mikey offered him a glass of water, it appeared that it was some sort of new Chinese spicy water. Mikey lay on the ground laughing while he raced to the sink. His tongue still burns.

But worst of all was Raph. He made fun of him all the time. He didn't show any interest when Donnie invented something. He didn't have the slightest bit of respect for him, and so on. He… he… he was just unbearable!

He had to focus now. 'Don't make any stupid mistakes now Donnie, you are so close to finding a cure! Concentrate…' Hours passed and he still hadn't found a cure. He tried everything. There must be something that would make it work…

Suddenly Raph screamed. "Yo Dork-atello! Get your lazy ass out here! Time for dinner!" He almost dropped his vile of retro-mutagen. Was it already time for dinner? He missed lunch without realizing it till now. He was kinda hungry anyway. "Stupid Raph and his harsh voice…" He mumbled while he came out of his lab.

Everyone was at the table. Splinter read a one day old newspaper, and it looked like he didn't even notice that Donnie walked in. Raph and Leo were arguing about some stupid wrestling match and Mikey brought dinner to the table. "Who is ready to taste my famous salad with pizza flavor? I call it: 'Pizzalad'!"

It tasted surprisingly good. Raph was smacking very loud and Leo asked for more. Donnie wasn't as hungry as he felt before. "Are you going to finish that?" Raph asked. Before Donnie could respond, his meal was shoved on his muscular brother's plate. Donnie watched with aversion. "Raphael, don't be rude!" Splinter responded to his actions.

"You are right sensei." He turned to Donnie. "Thanks for giving me your meal." And he finished his meal with one big bite. Splinter wanted to say something but Donnie was faster. "Never mind sensei, I wasn't hungry anyway. Excuse me please." He stood up and went back to his lab.

Everyone looked angrily at Raph. Leo spoke up first "What is your problem Raph? He is already having a hard time losing both his friends, and you are not making it easier for him by acting like this!" He pointed at Donnie's plate. Mikey nodded to make clear he agreed with Leo. "What? So our dork is having trouble with his 'friends' and now I can't even tease him a little? GOD, you are all so oversensitive." He stomped out of the dining room to his own.

The remaining turtles watched at Splinter. He responded: "Your brother is very stressed. The best thing to do is leave him alone. Raphael can't see that, but you hopefully can. Please protect him against the negative feelings Raphael is giving him. This can have very bad consequences." He stood up and left too. Mikey and Leo looked at each other. Great, how are they going to do _that_?

It was 10.30 pm, so time for their patrol. Mikey was super exited. "Calm down bounce ball. You are making such a big deal out of it." Mikey instantly stand still. "I am very sorry Raphael. It won't happen again." he made a bowing move in Raph's direction. He was getting pissed. "Will you knock it off? What is your problem? Stop being so… so... not-Mikey!" Mikey hung his arms around Raph. "But Raphster, may I call you that? Raphster? Of course I can. What is wrong with being nice to my big brother who I love so much? Well, Raphie-Raph?" Raphael growled again. He would get him back...

Leo called out his brother's name. "Donnie! Time for our patrol!" He heard a loud 'bang' followed by some muffled curses and a door swinging open. Donnie came out rubbing his head. "Thank you Leo, my headache wasn't bad enough. Now it feels even better!" he said sarcastically. This is going to be a long night, Leo thought. And he was, of course, right as always.

* * *

**Yes, I did it. Thank you, and thank you, and thank you too. Please review!**  
**Peace! T-Star out.**


End file.
